


I'm Here

by TheRedPaladin101



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attack, This story is an excuse for me to write fluff, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedPaladin101/pseuds/TheRedPaladin101
Summary: Keith looked up and slammed his back closer to the wall. "Get away from me!" Lance stepped back when Keith tried to kick him, noticing Keith's eyes weren't really looking at him.





	I'm Here

For some reason, Lance couldn't fall asleep. He stared at his ceiling, playing with his headphones lazily. He wasn't tired at all. Everybody else had gone to bed hours ago, and so had he. But he just couldn't fall asleep. He finally sighed and pulled himself out of bed, grabbing his shirt and slipping it on. Since no one was awake, he didn't bother to put his pants back on and stayed in his boxers. Slipping on his lion slippers, he walked out of his room and headed for the kitchen. Maybe some of Hunk's left-over dinner will help.

However, as Lance passed by his rival's room, he stopped immediately at the sound of pained crying. As soon as a loud thump followed, Lance turned on his heels and walked up to his door. He typed in the code quickly and the door whoosh open. Inside, Keith was huddled up in the corner of his bed, gripping his head and breathing heavily. Lance was quick to rush forward. "Keith? Keith, buddy? What's wrong?" 

Keith looked up and slammed his back closer to the wall. "Get away from me!" Lance stepped back when Keith tried to kick him, noticing Keith's eyes weren't really looking at him. Lance slowly moved back towards the bed, setting one knee on the edge. Keith took in deep ragged breaths, eyes squeezed shut. 

"Keith, it's okay," Lance whispered, setting a hand on his shoulder. Keith looked up at him, mouth slacked open to help him breath more. Lance gave him a small smile, trying to keep calm for Keith. "It's okay." Keith inhaled sharply and shoved him aside, leaning over the side of his bed to throw up. Lance winced, moving to sit beside Keith quickly and rub his back. He pulled Keith's hair back out of his face, rubbing Keith's back soothingly as he began to cough. "Breathe, Keith. Calm down, bud.." 

Keith lifted his head, taking deep breaths. He seemed more relax than when Lance showed up, giving Lance the chance to get up and run to the bathroom for a wet rag. He moved Keith away from the small puddle of vomit and kneeled in front of him, wiping off his face gently. He ran the cloth under his eyes to clean the tears off, keeping his voice level. "Are you okay now?" Keith nodded a bit, opening the eye Lance wasn't cleaning off. Lance smiled. "What happened, Keith? You didn't look too good.."

Keith took in a shuddering breath, opening his other eye when Lance finished. "Nightmare..." Lance made an 'O' sound and nodded silently, standing up to clean the rag off so he could clean up the floor. Keith pulled his knees to his chest, watching Lance quietly. None of them spoke as Lance finished cleaning up and rinsed the rag out. He sat down beside Keith again, wrapping a comforting arm around him. Keith didn't mind; leaning his head against Lance's shoulder. "Sorry.."

"It's no problem, Keith," Lance spoke softly, giving Keith a small squeeze. "You'd do the same for me." Keith hummed in agreement, wrapping his arms around Lance's stomach. Lance blushed lightly, wrapping his arms around Keith more firmly. He ran his fingers through his black locks, pressing his nose to his forehead. "Why don't you go back to sleep?" Keith's arms tightened around him, shaking his head. Lance's gaze softened, his thumb rubbing circles into the back of his neck. "If you want, I can stay in here till you do. According to my brother, I'm an excellent cuddler." Keith cracked a smile, peering up at him. Lance smiled back. "Come on, you really should get more sleep."

"Okay.." Keith finally agreed, pulling way from him. Lance gave him a toothy smile and lifted the blanket so Keith could crawl under. He joined him after a moment and tucked the blanket around him. Keith squirmed closer to Lance, pressing his face into his chest. "Thank you, Lance..."

Butterflies fluttered in Lance's stomach. He tucked a strand of hair behind Keith's ear and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "I'm right here, Keith.. I won't go anywhere."


End file.
